


Useless

by Mosswillows



Series: Dark marvel ABO [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Branding, Dark, Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Marriage, Misogyny, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Steve Rogers, Punishments, Spanking, Violence, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29571147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mosswillows/pseuds/Mosswillows
Summary: “Trying to fight this is useless doll, we’ll always end up right back here.”You’re the bottom of the pack, an Omega, and Steve has chosen you for his mate.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Dark marvel ABO [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172519
Comments: 4
Kudos: 102





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm moving my dark reader-insert fics from Tumblr over here starting with this one. 🖤

Present

The forest is cold and dark. Snow drifts down, soaking your coat and chilling you to the bone but you barely notice. All you can think about is getting away. You’ve been running for so long and need a break. You look back, slowing to a brisk walk when you don’t see anything. You can’t stop moving, not until you’re at the edge of your pack's territory, not until you’re safe. 

They weren’t expecting you to do it. It’s always been an option but you’ve never actually known anyone who has run. Wolves need and like pack structures, leaving doesn’t even cross most of their minds. You know a few who have mated into other packs but running is unheard of. You’re different though. You've never felt content with the structure or hierarchy. The way you’ve grown up has left you with contempt for pack life. Even still, you would have stayed despite it if it wasn’t for Steve. You don’t want to run from your friends and family, don’t want to leave the life you’ve known since birth. The decision to run was hard but you had to make it.

2 months ago.

“Y/N We need to talk to you,” Your mom tells you over the phone.

“What is it? What happened?” 

“Just come over tonight for dinner ok?” 

You hang up your phone worried and confused. You see your parents almost every day and already plan on having dinner with them tomorrow. Your mom didn’t sound upset, in fact she seemed excited, but you have the sinking feeling that something is very wrong.

You arrive at your parents house at six, walking in and hanging up your jacket. You always feel calm in your childhood home. It’s familiar and warm. You had the option to stay, most Omegas do, but you wanted to have a place of your own. As soon as you came of age you packed up and moved into your own home on the compound. Getting a little space, as small as it is, has helped you be content with your life.

There’s a nice smell coming from the kitchen and you kick your shoes off and make your way through the house.

“Mom, Dad, I’m here.” 

You walk into the kitchen and see him there with them. Steve Rogers. 

“Oh, hi Steve. I didn’t know you would be here too.” Your stomach drops. 

“Why don’t we sit down.” Your mom says cheerfully. 

You sit across from Steve and start eating. It’s a complicated meal that you know took some time to make. You know why this is happening, why Steve is here and why your parents put in extra effort into this dinner. You act like you don’t know though. Maybe if you act dumb he won’t say what you know he’s about to say.

“Steve has some good news.” you father says, looking at you wearily.

“Oh?” 

“I made second Alpha.” Steve says.

“Congratulations,” you deadpan. Your tone doesn’t go unnoticed and your parents both shift uncomfortably in their seats.

“Now that it’s official I can finally find a mate.” 

“I’m sure you’ll find someone great.” 

Everyone stares at you but you act oblivious. 

“Y/N It’s you. I pick you.” 

You set your fork down, finally dropping the act.You’ve always known Steve has a thing for you. You’ve heard through Alpha friends that Steve has asked more than one Alpha to stay away from you. You’ve made it clear that you aren’t interested in him but it obviously hasn’t dissuaded him. It’s not that you’re not attracted to him or think he’s a bad guy, you just don’t feel ready for any sort of relationship yet. You know that for an Omega getting mated means giving up your autonomy. Alphas don’t take things slowly once they start relationships so you’ve been careful around them not to start anything. Maybe you’ll want to be mated and have pups one day but not yet. 

“No thank you.”

“Y/N! I’m sorry Alpha, we thought she was over this.” Your father says.

Steve sets his fork down and leans back in his chair. 

“I’m not asking, I'm telling. As a pack leader it’s my right to choose a mate. It’s always been you.” 

He’s right, His new standing gives him the right to choose a mate. He can pick you if he wants and there’s nothing you or anyone else can do about it.

“When?” 

“Three months.” 

You stand and walk away pulling your shoes on quickly and slamming the front door on your way out. Your parents yell and Steve follows behind you, grabbing your forgotten jacket.

“Y/N stop!” 

You whip around and glare at him. 

“Find a different wolf to mate Steve.” 

“No, you’re the one I want.” he crosses his arms and glares right back at you.

“You’re really going to force me to be your mate? You don’t see how fucked up this is?” 

“This shouldn’t be a surprise doll, I’ve always made my intentions with you clear.”

“And I’ve made it clear that I’m not interested.”

He lifts his hand to your face wiping away a tear you hadn’t realized you'd shed. 

“I don’t get it, why me? You could be with any wolf you want. You could find an Alpha or Beta and be in a power couple or If you wanted someone to do the whole Alpha Omega dynamic thing there are plenty willing Omegas out there.” 

Steve bites his bottom lip and grabs you, forcing you into a hug.

“When we were in highschool before I hit my growth spurt and presented as an Alpha everyone thought I would be an Omega, do you remember that?” 

“Yes.” 

You don’t like thinking about that time in your life. Everyone thought you were going to be an Alpha, including you. You were a confident pup, raised to be a leader. Everything changed when you presented as an Omega and not for the better. 

“You were the only one that didn’t bully me back then.”

You pull out of his arms.

“Wait, I was nice to you in highschool so you’re returning the favor by forcing me into a mating bond? What the fuck Steve.”

“It’s not about you, it’s about me. I’ve worked hard for my position in the pack and you’re my reward.” 

“I’m not a reward, I'm a person.” 

“You’re an Omega.” 

“Stay away from me,” you yell. In a moment of pure anger you try, dramatically, to push him over but end up panting against his unmoving body.

You start to shake slightly and Steve holds your jacket open for you. 

“Put it on, you’re cold.” 

You are cold, but you’re also angry and stubborn. You stare at Steve and clench your jaw. He immediately reacts to the challenge, his body towering over you in a show of dominance. You try to fight against your instincts but they tell you to stand down. He’s your Alpha, even if you weren’t an Omega you would still feel the push to submit to a stronger wolf. You start to waver and finally lower your head. Steve holds the jacket out for you again and this time you put your arms through and zip it up. Steve puts his hand under your chin, gently lifting it until you’re staring at him. 

“Trying to fight this is useless doll, we’ll always end up right back here.”

Your body relaxes in defeat and you don’t struggle as Steve puts his arm around you and walks you back to your home. He gives you a kiss on the cheek and waits until you’re inside with the door locked to leave. 

Present. 

Everyone has the right to run, even Omegas. One chance to make it outside the pack's territory. The rules are that you have to start in the compound, leave after midnight and make it out before sunrise. You can’t use a car or get help from anyone. If you aren’t caught they have to let you go. You will be considered a rogue wolf. You’ll have to find another pack or live like the humans. That’s if you make it out. If you’re caught you will either bare your neck and take any punishment that your Alpha deems necessary or fight one of the pack Alphas, which you know would end up being Steve. 

You start running again. You focus on reaching the quickly approaching edge of your pack's territory, ignoring the fact that you can no longer feel your paws due to the snow covered ground. Every step gives you hope. You didn’t tell a soul you were even thinking about leaving but that doesn’t mean nobody noticed. You know Steve has wolves watching you and that’s in addition to the wolves that patrol the woods. 

You stop in your tracks when you hear a branch snap. You know they’re here before seeing the group of wolves appear in front of you. They slowly stalk towards you working together to push you away from the border line. You growl and run as fast as you can, trying to get around them. You can see the finish line, you’re so close. You’re tired though and they surround you easily, leaving no way to escape. 

1.5 months ago. 

You order a drink from the bartender and take a sip. The liquid burns down your throat and your mind feels a little more fuzzy. You come here often with friends. It’s one of the few businesses in town that are completely hidden from the human world, disguised behind a washateria. Wolves from neighboring packs gather here as well as the occasional rogue wolf. It’s generally a good time and tonight is no different.

“He’s here. I told you he’d come.” Wanda says nervously.

You look over to see Steve. His eyes are on you and he’s not even trying to mask his anger a little. Everyone in the bar knows why he’s here, you’re sure at least a few wolves texted him. Even the wolves from other packs shy away from Steve as he takes long strides towards you.

“You’re going to be in so much trouble Y/N.” Natasha says, shaking her head.

“What can I say, I love pissing him off.” you down the rest of your drink, knowing that you probably won't get to stay here much longer.

Steve smiles as he reaches you.

“Y/N.” 

You hold your middle finger up toward him and every wolf in the bar goes silent at the display of disrespect. Anyone in the pack would be punished for an action like that and you know exactly what will happen next but don’t care.

Steve acts quickly grabbing the back of your neck and pushing you against the bar. 

“Want to try that again?” 

He lets you go and motions with his head to the floor. You kneel and look down.

“I’m sorry for my disrespect Alpha.” you say. 

Steve crouches in front of you.

“Who is your superior, Omega?” 

“You are Alpha.” 

“And who do you belong to?” 

“You.”

“Stay.”

Steve leaves you kneeling on the floor and orders a drink. He ignores you for a full twenty minutes before reaching down and pulling you up.

“I think you should be getting home now, I’ll drive you.”

You look at your shocked friends and flash a smile before following Steve out of the bar.

Steve takes your hand and pulls you to the alleyway, pushing you against the wall.

“You want to explain yourself?” 

“I already apologised.” 

Steve pulls his phone out and shows you a video of yourself at the bar twerking while wolves from neighboring packs watch. One walks up to you and flirts and you touch his arm flirting back. You’ve never really been one to show off like that but you’ll do anything if you know it will make Steve angry. You giggle at the sight and Steve growls.

“This looks bad on me, like I can’t control my Omega.” 

“You’re welcome to choose a more obedient Omega, one you can control easier.” 

“Ah, I see what you’re doing, it’s clever.” 

Steve swipes his thumb over your lips.

“You think you can play games with me…”

He pushes his thumb into your mouth slowly. 

“but you forget…” 

Steve pulls his hand back and places it over your throat. 

“Alphas are really good at games...”

He leans in and nibbles on your ear. 

“And we always win,” he whispers

Steve lets you go and steps back, holding out his hand for you to take. 

“Come.” 

Present

Steve shifts into his human form and takes a few steps toward you. 

“It’s over Y/N.” 

You growl at him and move into a protective stance.

“I know it’s your right but I don’t want to fight you, if you just submit we can end this little rebellion now and go home.”

You stand your ground unwilling to go down without a fight. You know that the fight will leave you more physically hurt than if you submitted and took the punishment but you have to try. If you beat Steve they’ll let you go. You can’t live your life wondering what would have happened even if the chances of you winning are slim. Maybe he’ll get hit by lightning, you never know.

Steve sighs. “I guess we’re doing this.”

One month ago

You fill a cup of coffee and hand it to a customer. You’ve been working at a coffee shop in town since you were a teen and love it. You wipe down the espresso machine and check your watch. Only a few minutes until your shift ends. You hear the jingle of bells that mean a new customer is here and your heart drops as Steve walks in. He walks to the counter and smiles at you. 

“Can I get a mocha?” 

You roll your eyes and make him his coffee. Steve's face hardens at your attitude and you smirk knowing he can’t do anything here, in a shop where humans visit. You hand him his drink and head to the back to clock out. 

“What do you want?” you ask as you walk out of work and to your car. 

Steve walks ahead of you and leans against the drivers side door. He raises an eyebrow.

“You’re on thin ice Y/N and not just with me. You’re very close to having town privileges taken away.” 

“Why?” 

“Why do you think?” 

“If I was an Alpha nobody would care about my - ” you pause “ - rebellious spirit.”

Steve sets his coffee on top of your car and grabs your wrists in one hand and holds them against himself.

“If you can pull even one hand out of my grip I won’t force you to mate me.” 

You know what he’s doing but you pull against him anyways trying to get your arms free. it’s no use. He doesn’t even seem like he’s trying and you give up after only a few minutes. He finally lets your arms go and flips you so your back is against the car. He puts his arms on either side of you and leans in slightly.

“The hierarchy is here for a reason, the sooner you accept it the sooner you can be happy.” 

You reach up and grab his hot coffee from behind you throwing it in his face. You immediately regret the decision as he slams his body against you. He grabs your arm so hard you cry out in pain. A car full of humans parks next to you and Steve let's go. 

“Hey, Are you ok ma'am?” 

“I’m fine, thank you.” You smile. 

When they leave Steve opens your car door and pushes you in.

“Go home.”

You 

Present

Steve shifts back to his wolf and sits down several feet away from you. You lunge for him, getting a bite in and he throws you off. You hit a nearby tree and lie on the ground for a minute before standing and lunging again. He bites you and slams you down and again you stand swaying a bit. You keep going over and over attacking and being thrown against the ground or trees. The Alpha and Beta wolves that have been watching start whimpering at the sight. Several shift into humans to beg you to stop. Steve paces between rounds and you can tell he’s extremely upset with the whole ordeal. Eventually you’re so bruised and battered you have no choice but to bare your neck and submit.

Three weeks ago

You run around your home getting ready for tonight. You’re usually excited for parties. You like when the whole pack gets together. That was before though. You haven't seen Steve since the incident at work and the lack of communication makes you nervous.

You take a deep breath before opening your door. Steve is waiting for you on your porch and looks you up and down before pushing you inside. 

“What?” 

“Sit.” 

You roll your eyes and sit on the couch crossing your arms and Steve stands in front of you.

“Your behavior has gotten out of control.” 

You bite your tongue in an attempt to stop yourself from saying something you’ll regret.

“We’re taking away your town privileges.” 

“What about work?” 

“I was going to have you quit after we mate anyway.” 

You bury your emotions knowing that acting out in any way will just make everything worse. 

“Let’s just go,” you finally say.

Steve puts his arms around you as you walk to the party. Nothing you’ve tried has worked to dissuade him from claiming you. The crazy part is that you don’t even hate him. Your heart flutters when he’s near. You disgusted with yourself for loving the attention. If he had waited you probably would have accepted his advances. He forced you though. Everyone thinks you’re being ridiculous and sometimes you agree but you just can’t bring yourself to give up. You know what you have to do now, what your only choice is if you want freedom. You have to run. 

Present 

You shiver in the snow, barely conscious. Steve wraps a blanket around you and lifts you into his arms. 

“What am I going to do with you? My strong little Omega.” His voice cracks. It’s the first time you’ve heard actual emotion in it.

You drift in and out of consciousness as he carries you to a nearby car parked off road. He drives you back to the compound. The entire pack is silently waiting for you. Your mom cries when she sees your body and your dad won’t even look at you. Steve doesn’t carry you to your home like you expect and instead brings you to his. He lies you in his bed and covers you with several warm blankets before leaving you to sleep. 

You failed.

Steve was right, you’ll always end up right back here.


	2. Chapter 2

The pain is all consuming, devouring you from the inside out. It’s the first thing you notice when coming to. A chill wrecks through your body adding another layer to the dull aches and stabbing pains that radiate everywhere. Wolves heal fast and you’re used to being better within hours of getting hurt. You’ve never been this damaged though, never experienced this level of pain. You groan as you open your eyes. 

“Hey sweetie, how are you feeling?”

You’ve known Bruce Banner forever. He’s like a big brother. He held you after you presented as an Omega, let you cry in his arms and told you everything would be ok. He’s been there for you ever since. Waking up to him instead of Steve gives you a sense of comfort and you relax a tiny bit.

“Everything hurts.” 

Bruce holds your hand and gives you a sad look.

“Why didn’t you just submit?” 

You don’t answer and Bruce continues.

“Everyone is so hurt you know? Some of the wolves who had to watch came back in tears and most of them still refuse to even talk about what happened.” 

Anger rises in you. You’re the one who was almost killed. You’re the one being forced to mate someone against your will. They sat by and watched while Steve almost beat you to death. You feel no sympathy for anyone who watched what happened.

“It was my right.” 

“Having the right to run doesn’t change how others will view your actions. We care about you Y/N. We don’t like seeing you hurt like this. And if you had actually succeeded we may never have seen you again. You’re a tiny little Omega. You wouldn’t last out there and you know it.”

“I’m strong,” you say in a quiet voice.

“Your will is strong...” 

He gives you a kiss on the forehead.

“...But your body is weak.”

He checks your temperature and writes it down on a piece of paper beside your bed.

“You have a fever. I’m not worried about it yet but we do need to keep an eye on it. You really did a number on yourself.”

“I didn’t do this to myself.” 

Bruce rolls his eyes.

“You have nobody but yourself to blame.” 

You sigh and turn your head away. 

“When can I go home?” 

Bruce ignores your question effectively giving you an answer. Steve won’t let you go home, not after what happened the night before. Bruce goes into his bag and pulls out two pill bottles, shaking out a few pills from each.

“Here, take these.”

“What are they?”

“That one is a pain reliever and the other one is a sedative.” 

You shake your head. 

“I don’t want them.”

“They’ll help your wolf take over. You’ll heal twice as fast with them.” 

“I don’t want to be healed faster.” 

Bruce raises his eyebrows. He understands your meaning. The longer you take to heal the longer you have to think of your next move. They won’t let you go, not anymore. If you leave it will be against pack laws. A message will go out to every pack in the world asking them to look for you. Leaving is much more complicated now. You need time to consider if it’s even something you want to do.

“Don’t do this sweetie, just be a good girl for once, ok?”

“Can I have a little time at least first?” Your mind is running with your options and you don’t want to be put out again.

“No.” Steve's voice is deep and commanding. He walks through the bedroom door and pats Bruce on the back. Steve gives you a look that makes you want to run or hide or do anything you can to get away from him. Fighting him made you really realize just how much bigger and stronger he is. 

“Thank you Bruce. I’ll see you later.” 

“I wouldn’t leave her alone.” Bruce eyes you wearily.

“I won’t”

Bruce kisses your forehead before leaving. 

You watch Steve take his shirt off and throw it into a laundry basket. There’s a bite mark on his arm. It’s deep and still not even close to being healed, You got one in and that’s impressive. He slides into bed next to you and you wince as he runs his hands over your bruises. 

“I can move past this.” 

He expects you to apologize but you bite your tongue and close your eyes. Steve reaches over you grabbing a glass of water and the pills Bruce left.

“Take your medicine.” 

You let him place the pills in your mouth and gulp them down with the water. He grips your jaw gently and you open up showing you swallowed. Whatever Bruce gave you is powerful and it doesn’t take long for the pain to start receding and your eyes to get heavy.

“That’s it doll, you need to sleep.”

\--- 

“I heard it was rough.” 

“I could barely watch, she just kept getting up.” 

“Is she going to be ok Bruce?”

“I’m keeping an eye on everything...”

“What is it?”

“She’ll try to run again. I know her, I can tell.” 

“Even after we brand her?” 

“The brand won’t deter her, it will just piss her off.” 

“Do you think we shouldn’t do it?” 

“I think it’s worth the risk, she’ll try either way but with the brand she’s less likely to get far.”

“She’s always been a strong willed little thing. We should have dealt with this much earlier”

“I’ve never liked saying no to her.”

“the rebellion has always been endearing.”

“Letting her get that job with the humans was our biggest mistake. She has these ideas of independence now.”

“We’ll have to watch her closely for the next few months...”

“...She’s waking up.”

You open your eyes and see a group of wolves standing beside your bed. You know all the pack Alphas individually but have never been alone in a room with all of them. Tony is like a second father and Carol like a mother despite the fact that neither of them are all that much older than you. Most of their scolding in the past has been almost playful. The look they give you now is more serious than you’ve ever seen them. Sam and Thor are like big brothers, always teasing and playing with you. You’ve gotten into plenty of trouble with them in the past. Having them now standing over you instead of with you is scary. You can tell that your relationship with them will never be the same. You try to sit up and whimper as pain shoots through your body. Bruce runs to your side and gently pushes you down. 

“Just lie still sweetheart.” 

“Why is everyone here?” 

They exchange looks.

“Why do you think we’re here?” Tony asks.

“Because I ran?” 

“Yes honey, because you ran.” Carol says.

“You need to understand that when you live in a pack you have to give up certain liberties.” Sam says

“I don’t want to be in the pack though. I was going to leave. I knew what I was doing.” 

“Sweety, you were never going to leave. How many rogue Omegas have you met?” Carol asks.

“It’s our responsibility as your pack to take care of our Omegas. No pack would ever let one go, it’s disgraceful. Look at yourself Y/N, You can’t take care of yourself out there. We wouldn’t be good Alphas if we let you do whatever you wanted.” Tony says.

A brand is brought out and you shake your head as fast as your sore body will let you.

“You didn’t think there wouldn’t be consequences to your stunt?” Steve says.

You didn’t. You thought the worst that would happen would be ending up in the same position as before. You accepted that you would be hurt fighting an Alpha but branding is not something you thought they would ever do.

“Nobody brands anymore, It’s inhumane.”

“Nobody runs either.” Thor sits next to you and picks your hand up.

“If I was an Alpha…” 

“You’re not an Alpha,” Tony says sternly.

You look at your Alphas and pull your blanket over your face. Thor pulls it back and Tony crouches beside the bed.

“We ignored your behavior for a long time and that’s on us. We should have started punishing you years ago. We failed. We didn’t give you what you needed as an Omega and it got us here. We’re not going to make that mistake again. You’re not an Alpha or a Beta Y/N, you’re an Omega. We need to treat you like one,” Tony says.

\-- 

The brand is just another thing on your list of body parts that hurt. Bruce comes each day to change the bandage where they branded your arm. He checks your temperature and makes sure you’re eating and drinking. Within a few days you start feeling better, getting up for short walks, and within the week Your bruises turn from deep blues and purples to lighter greens and yellows. 

“How do you feel?” 

“Much better.” 

“I think you’re out of the woods. You can resume activities now just take it easy for another week to be sure. I’ll be back tomorrow to check on you again.” 

“I’m not ready Bruce.” 

“It’s going to be ok.”

Bruce walks out of the room. You hear the quiet voices of him with Steve and dread what comes next.

You stand up and pace as you wait. Steve walks in and you back up to the wall. He’s barely talked to you all week. At first you thought it was just because he’s angry. Then you started noticing the bulge in his pants and the long showers and realized he’s just been trying not to fuck you until Bruce gives the all clear. He walks over to you and leans in smelling your neck. You flinch involuntarily and take a few shaking breaths. 

“You’re scared of me,” he says.

You look down ashamed. 

“That’s progress.” 

you press yourself into the wall as if you could push yourself through to the other side.

“I have something for you.” Steve hands you a package and you open it pulling out a dark green chemise.

He puts a hand on your cheek and leans in for a kiss. He’s more gentle than you expected giving you little pecks on your cheek and nose.

“I got a lot of pretty things for you to wear.” 

He kisses your forehead.

“Why don’t you put it on for me.”

You know he meant for you to change in front of him but you go to the bathroom instead and he doesn’t say anything. You look at your body in the mirror. You’ve lost weight and more importantly muscle mass. There are still multiple bruises healing across your body. You look down at the brand they gave you and back at your eyes. It’s an archaic practice, branding wolves. It used to be common for unruly wolves but doesn’t happen often anymore. The mark lets every other pack know that you’re a runaway. If you run and any wolf, even a rogue, sees the mark on your arm they’ll do everything they can to get you back to where you belong. 

“come out and show me.” You hear from the bedroom.

You take a deep breath and splash your face before walking out. Your heart is beating so loudly you’re sure Steve can hear it from the other side of the room. 

“I knew the green would look good on you.” 

Steve looks you up and down as he walks toward you slowly. He glides his hands down your body and lifts you, placing you on the bed.

“I’ve been waiting so long for this.” 

He flips you over without warning and You press your head to the bed. He pulls down your underwear and puts his knee in between your legs pushing them apart. You feel one hand on your back and one in between your legs. His finger glides over your clit before dipping into your pussy. He pumps his finger in and out slowly while his other hand presses down on your back. 

“There you go, you’re doing great.” 

You start losing yourself in the sensation, chasing an orgasm. He pulls away, replacing his fingers with his dick and pushes in slowly stretching you. 

You start to panic and seize up but Steve holds you down, thrusting into you harder. You cry out in pain and he shushes you. 

“Take it.” He says into your ear as he gives a hard thrust.

His hot breath is on your back and before you know it he’s biting down marking you forever. 

It’s almost like a virus but instead of your body fighting it off it overwhelms you, changing you from the inside out. You will have this bond with Steve forever. The feeling pushes you into an unexpected orgasm and you arch your back. Your pussy clenches around Steve and he comes inside of you. Both of you are still for a few minutes in the wake of what just happened. You start shaking and wiggle out from under Steve, crawling into the middle of the bed and curling into a ball. Steve gently moves you so you’re under the blanket. He crouches beside you and looks at the mark he left. It will scar over. Every wolf who sees it will know you’ve been taken. There’s an almost drug-like calm that having your Alphas cum inside of you gives you but the pleasure you feel is overshadowed by the stress of everything. You start crying softly.

“hey, none of that.” Steve says. He wipes your tears away and slides into bed with you, engulfing you in his arms. You press yourself against him and he rubs your back

Steve doesn’t let you out of the house for two full weeks. Every part of your life is filled with him. Every little misstep and rebelion is squashed down immediately. It’s stifling. 

You sit looking out the window one morning and Steve walks over to you, pulling you into his lap. You lean against him and trace circles on the back of his hand.

“You’re getting better.” He says proudly.

You’re not getting better, you're getting smarter. You’re biding your time until you can run. You’ll carry marks of this pack for your whole life. You’ll experience anxiety and depression but it will be your choice. If you ever come back it will be your choice. That’s all you’ve ever wanted, a choice.

Steve gets a text and pushes you off to read it without you seeing. He shakes his head and looks at you apologetically.

“I have to deal with some pack business.”

“Oh?” you try not to seem happy.

Steve grabs the back of your neck, holding it so you can’t look away.

“Stay inside until I get back.”

“Yes Alpha.” 

He lets you go and quickly gets his stuff together. You watch him leave from the window and start roaming around looking for anything that could help you escape. You open a cabinet and move some tools aside, finding a pair of handcuffs. You stare at them for several minutes letting the knowledge that they exist wash over you. There’s no doubt in your mind that Steve wouldn’t hesitate to put you in these. You won’t hesitate either. You put them back where you found them and walk to the front door.

You’re not going to run right now. You know you won’t make it far on foot and Steve took the car. You just want to rebel a little bit. You want to show yourself that you’re strong enough to do something your Alpha told you not to. something your mate explicitly forbade.

You open the door and take one liberating step out. You feel free.

“Y/N.” 

You look up to see Bucky Barns. He motions for you to get back in the house and follows you in. Bucky has been your friend since birth. 

“I wasn’t going to run.” 

Bucky pulls out his phone and types a quick text. He motions for you to sit on the couch. 

“Please Buck, I swear I wasn’t running.”

“Hey, I don’t like this either but the Alphas gave strict orders for you.” 

He gets a text and reads it scratching his chin. He gives you an apologetic look and you scoot away from him.

He grabs you quickly pushing you down over his knee and landing a hard smack on your bottom. It’s humiliating. You’ve never had this kind of relationship with Bucky. He’s always been an easy going Alpha and one of the only ones you’ve ever felt truly comfortable around. You try your hardest to get out of his lap but he keeps giving harder and harder spankings. You’re not sure how many it ends up being, only that he doesn’t quit until after you give up physically and emotionally. He pulls you into his arms and shushes you.

“You get why we have to do this right?” 

You hug him back and nod. It’s working. You know that if you don’t get out you’ll eventually give in to all of it. Bucky holds you until Steve returns. 

“Thanks Bucky.” 

“Any time.” Bucky moves you out of his lap and makes his way to the front door.

You pull your legs up against your chest and watch Steve take off his shoes and hang up his jacket. He slowly rolls his sleeves up and crosses his arms. 

“I’m sorry.” you whisper. 

Steve walks toward you slowly and crouches down. He doesn’t say anything and the silence fills you with anxiety. He runs the back of his hand over your face before pulling your arms off of your knees. He stands up and undoes his jeans, pulling out his hardening cock. It twitches and grows and he grabs under your jaw, pulling you up towards his cock. You open up and he pushes into your mouth. He doesn’t say anything as he fucks your mouth. You close your eyes and try not to think about the feeling between your legs. He comes down your throat and pulls away from you still not talking to you. He walks to the kitchen and gets you a glass of water setting it on the end table next to the couch. You lie down and he places a blanket over you.

“Don’t leave the couch until I tell you to.” 

This time you listen.

\--- 

You lie awake in bed staring at the ceiling. Don’t hesitate.

Steve starts snoring gently and you pick his hand up and drop it. He doesn’t wake up and you jump out of bed and tiptoe to the living room. You fill your bag with whatever you think you can possibly need and head to where you found the handcuffs. You hold them in your shaky hands and take a breath. Don’t hesitate. 

Steve wakes up the moment you close the shackle on his wrist. He reaches out for you and you run. 

“Do not dare leave this house Y/N,” He yells as you reach the door.

You falter at the command. Fighting an Alpha command is like walking through glass. Every step cuts into you. It gets easier once you shut the door behind you. His voice still makes you want to turn around and go back but it’s much easier to fight now. You take his car, forcing yourself to drive at a normal speed so that nobody is suspicious. 

You park at a train station several towns over but run half a mile and take a bus out of town instead of the train. You change busses at random making your way across the country. 

You stare at the brand they gave you. You’ll have to be careful. They won’t stop hunting you and if they catch you you’ll never get away again. Your life now is one of running and hiding but also one of freedom and adventure. You don’t know what’s coming next. You let yourself be hopeful for the first time since you presented as an Omega. Your designation doesn’t define you. The wolves who claimed you, who owned you don’t define you. You decide what you want in life now.

How many rogue Omegas have you heard of?

“One.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stop here if you want a happy ending.


	3. Chapter 3

“You feel so good.”

“Shut up and just fuck me already.” you claw at the strangers shirt and he pulls it over his head. 

The alcohol you consumed earlier in the evening is still pulsing through your veins and giving you a pleasant buzz. The wolf you’re with now is nothing more than a hookup. You don’t even know his name and frankly don’t care to. It’s easier when you don’t.

“I don’t think I’ve ever met a mouthy Omega before.” He quips.

The stranger climbs on top of you and holds you down. 

“I kinda like it,” he says. 

He slaps you in the face before devouring your lips and you wrap your legs around him. You make long scratches down his back that draw blood and the pain prompts him to work harder and faster. It’s a quick, meaningless fuck, one that only serves to distract you from the ever present anxiety that consumes your life. You lose yourself and for a few mindless minutes you forget about everything. It all comes crashing back though, just like it always does. You get up and gather your clothes.

“Fuck.” He breathes, still lying on the bed. 

You roll your eyes and start lacing up your shoes but before you’re able to stand He grabs your arm, pulling you roughly towards him. You look down and realize your mistake. The bandage that usually covers your brand is missing and the mark that tethers you to your pack is visible. 

“That’s the Avengers brand.” You watch the recognozation wash across his face.

You try to pull your arm back but he grips you tighter. 

“You said your Alpha was dead.” 

“Just let me go.” You say shaking your head. 

“You know I can’t.” 

He pulls you roughly to the bed and pins you're down by the throat, getting close to your face. 

“Don’t move Omega.” 

You sputter when he lets you go and scoot to the headboard, bringing you knees up to your chest.

He finds his phone and hits speed dial, pacing back and forth in the room as he waits for who you assume is his pack Alpha to answer. 

“Uh, hey I have a bit of a problem...” 

“...yeah, you know that Omega that went missing from the Avenger pack? Yeah like three   
years ago... I found her....” 

He sits on the bed briefly before standing and pacing again.

“Well I kinda fucked her.” He grasps his hair in his hand, shaking his head. You can hear the yelling from your place on the bed and almost feel bad for the trouble you’ve gotten him in.

“I swear I didn’t know until after!” 

He listens for a few minutes while eyeing you. You look at him with the biggest puppy dog eyes, making yourself look as small as possible. He finally hangs up and shoves his phone in his pocket.

“You need to get in the shower before your Alpha shows up. I don’t want you smelling like me.” 

You nod and hang your head. 

“I’m hungry.” 

He sighs. “Ok, I’ll get you something from the vending machine.” 

“Thank you so much Alpha,” You say.

You smile and walk to the bathroom, turn on the shower, and count to twenty. You peak out finding the room empty ad sprint out to your car, not stopping for even a second. 

“What an idiot.” you say as you drive away. 

\--- 

Three years. It’s been almost three wonderfully horrible years. You look at yourself in the mirror of your dirty motel room. Your mind returns to Steve again like it does every all day, every day. You pull your shirt off and turn around looking at your mark. You miss the guy. You miss your parents. You miss Tony and Carol, Sam and Thor. You miss playing with the pups and going to pack nights, roasting smores and running in the woods with your pack mates. You want that again, to feel part of something. They were all right, it’s not in your nature to be rogue. You’re tired of running. You’re constantly on edge, worried about the next time you have to pick up without a word and move to the next town. It’s a struggle every single day not to pick the phone up and call them. Still, you fear going back. You’ll lose all of the freedom you’ve carefully crafted for yourself. 

You get dressed, walk to the closest coffee shop, and pull your laptop out. You’re a freelance writer, getting just enough work to support your lifestyle. 

The door opens and you know it’s them, the local pack. This always goes the same way. Three Alphas make their way over to you and sit at your table. It’s always the same arrogant group, you refer to them as Jack, Ass, and Don. 

“I thought she was joking, an Omega, really?” Jack says.

You look up feigning surprise. 

“What are you doing here sweetheart?” Ass asks.

“Just passing through,” You smile. 

“You smell taken. Where’s your Alpha?” Don says 

“He’s dead, it’s just me now.” 

“We can help you out little one, why don’t you join our pack?” Jack says.

“Thank you but no.” 

Jack taps his fingers on the table. This part is important. You’ll either be running immediately or will have a few weeks until they try to kidnap you.

“I really think you should join us.” Jack says again. 

This in your cue. It’s not safe here. You look down and pout.

“You’re really ok with taking care of an Omega like me?” You look up at the Alpha.

“We would be proud to take in a sweet little thing like you.” Ass says, running his hand over your cheek. 

“Thank you Alpha.” You say, nuzzling into his hand. 

“I’ll be right back.” you stand smiling and grab your laptop.

You keep the smile until you’re out of the shop and at your car. You get in and drive away, not looking back. 

After driving for an hour you pull over and look at the map, picking a new spot. You run your hand over the area on the map where your old territory was. It’s not far from where you’re going. 

As you get closer to the town you start recognizing things. You pull over your car into a scenic overlook as sudden panic grips you. You cry and tell yourself over and over that it’s ok, you’re ok. You look out at the trees which were once vibrant oranges and reds at the beginning of the season but have slowly lost their leaves. 

You were full of hope when you first left. You traveled and saw so many things. You’ve swam in lakes and hiked countless trails. You’ve met wolves from everywhere. It’s starting to feel empty now. You’ve never found anything that’s satisfied you for more than a few minutes. Your mind craves adventure and freedom but your soul craves something more. It craves your family. It craves Steve.

You pull yourself together and keep driving until you reach your destination. The host asks your name for the room and you make a mistake, a purposeful mistake. You tell them your real name. 

You arrive at your room and don’t bother unpacking. You’ll wait the night and leave tomorrow if he doesn’t come. You can’t quite bring yourself to go back to him but you can do this. A little breadcrumb. You don’t know if you actually want him to come or not. You know he’ll hurt you just like he used to. You know you’ll be forced to submit, that this life you’ve created will become a distant memory. There won’t ever be another chance to escape. But at least you won’t have the anxiety anymore. At least you won’t live looking over your shoulder. You can’t do that anymore and giving your real name was part of that. You won’t hide. You’ve always known you would have to face your past eventually and you feel as ready now as you’ll ever be. He’ll come, you’re sure he will, and he’ll be mad. You prepare yourself mentally for a fight.

You don’t sleep. 

You lie in bed and look at the ceiling for hours before it happens. 

A loud knock.

You stand and take weak steps to the door, stalling for a few moments with your hand on the knob before opening it. 

Steve doesn’t say anything. He pushes his way into the room and slams you down to the floor. You kick and struggle as he fits a tracker to your ankle. He exhales after placing it and grabs your head, planting a violent kiss on your lips. You pull away.

“Steve.”

“You don’t speak.”

He tears your shirt in half and deposits it on the floor.

“I can smell other wolves on you,” He growls

You bite your lip.

His mouth finds your mark and he bites down, marking you again. 

He backs away and you glare at him. Every bit of resentment comes back. You’re not going to roll over for him so quickly. You pull your arm back and punch him in the face. He stumbles and brings his hand up to his bloody nose.

He grabs hold of you and throws you across the room. You hit the wall and drop to the ground, the breath knocked out of you. You cough and hold your stomach before standing slowly. 

“We’ve done this before, you know I’ll go until I can’t anymore.” 

“And you know I won’t stop until you’re a bloody mess.” 

You run at him again and he tackles you, flipping you over and holding you down with one arm. With the other he tears off your underwear before pulling out his cock out and driving into you.

“You. Left. Me.” he says, thrusting deep into you.

“You pushed me away!” you cry out.

Steve slaps you hard on the ass as he continues to pound you. You feel like your body is in a bubble, only you and Steve exist right now. The feeling of him in you, aggressively claiming you is everything. You cry in relief and frustration. It’s not long before you feel the warmth of his cum fill you. He pulls out and sits back on his knees, panting from the exertion. You crawl away and sit with your back against the wall. 

“I’m so tired,” you whisper.

Steve pulls his shirt off and walks over to you. He hands the shirt to you and you put it on, letting the warmth and woodsy smell calm your shaking body. He pulls you into his lap.

“I am too.” 

You cry in his arms until your tears eventually disappear and Steve’s heart rate goes down. 

“Why keep fighting?” Steve asks

You look up at Steve.

“Why force me?” 

Steve thinks for a beat before answering.

“I want you.” 

“I want me too.” 

You cuddle into Steve and close your eyes. This is the first time your anxiety has calmed in almost three years. He picks you up and carries you to his car, strapping you in before getting your things. You look out the window at the woods and reach down to your ankle, feeling the tracker.

You drive in uncomfortable silence for the entire ride. Steve reaches his home and turns the car off. 

“What are you going to do to me?” 

Steve ignores you. He gets out and goes around the car, opening your door. You tentatively get out and start walking with Steve to his house. The pack Alphas are waiting on the porch.

One by one each Alpha runs to you and pulls you into a big hug.   
You all go inside and Steve makes a pot of coffee, handing you a mug. Thor sits beside you on the couch and puts his arm around you. Everyone is quiet and your anxiety starts building.

Tony sits in front of you and holds your hand. 

“We’re happy you’re back.”

“You’re not angry?” 

“Oh no, don’t think we’re not also pissed.” 

You sink into the couch. 

“This.” he points to the tracker on your ankle. “Will never come off.”

your mind starts whirling with ideas to remove it. 

“Hey.” He snaps in front of your face. 

“It can’t come off, trust me.” 

You nod. 

“Is the… is the tracker it or is there another punishment?” you ask. 

The Alphas give you a sad look and Tony shakes his head.

“What else are you going to do?” you say barely above a whisper.

Carol comes and hugs you, shushing you. 

“It’s going to be ok, we just want what’s best for you.” 

They stay for the day, talking and asking questions about the years you were gone. Your anxiety starts growing the longer they’re there and they can all tell. The sun starts to go down and they each give you a hug and say their goodbyes.

Steve pours himself a glass of whiskey and takes a sip. 

“Go to bed doll.”

You walk to your room and pull out the top drawer where you kept pajamas. You pick up the dark green chemise and hold it in your hands, feeling the soft fabric. Steve comes in and takes it out of your hands, slipping it over your head. 

“Did any of it actually make you happy?” 

“In some ways.” 

He sweeps you up and carries you to the bed, climbing in after you and placing his arm over your body protectively.

\---

The first thing you notice when you wake up is the absence of Steve's warm body. Then you notice the handcuff. You look around and see Steve standing in the doorway with his arms crossed. You start shaking your head and pull your arm against the cuff. 

“Steve.” you whimper. 

He turns away and closes the door. 

It takes a full twenty four hours for you to start breaking down. The panic comes and goes and your wrist becomes covered in blood and bruises. After two days you give up any hope. This is where you die. You close your eyes and wait. 

Steve unlocks your hand and gently pulls you up to a sitting position. He holds a sports drink to your lips and helps you take small sips. You can’t stop shaking, your body weak from lack of nutrients. Steve takes the handcuffs to the closet and you hear beeping and the sound of a safe opening and closing. You take small sips of the drink while Steve fills a bath. He undresses you and carries you to the tub, getting in behind you and carefully cleaning you. 

“It’s ok i’m here now doll, you’re ok.” He says, kissing your shoulder. You stare ahead, not able to respond.

After the bath he covers you with a towel and brings you out to the living room.   
He leaves you on the couch and walks to the kitchen. You eye a small statue next to you and pick it up. You hold it in your hands, feeling the weight and eyeing a sharp point on one end. Steve comes back with a glass of water and a piece of toast. He crouches in front of you making eye contact and waiting. You grip the statue and close your eyes then slowly put it back where it goes. You drop your head to one side baring your neck. Steve pulls the towel down and runs his hand over your mark. He takes a seat next to you and guides you down so your head is in his lap.

“You were always going to end up here.” 

He terrifies you. He forced you to mate with him, almost beat you to death. controlled everything about your life. He left you for who knows how long chained to a bed until you broke into a thousand pieces, forcing you to rely on him to glue you back together.

He smells like home though. He’s like a lighthouse, guiding you through a storm. Always there no matter what you do or where you run. You can’t escape him.

“I know.”


End file.
